1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet assembly having a flushing system and more particularly to a toilet assembly containing a motion sensor member and a lifting mechanism disposed in the water holding tank of a toilet whereby when the user separates from the toilet, the toilet is automatically flushed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of toilet assemblies having an automatic flushing system are generally known in the art. Such assemblies are known to utilize a sensor for flushing fresh flush water through a plurality of openings. Generally, a sensor device for automatic flushing systems for a toilet assembly is fixed on a wall which is located on the back side of the toilet assembly or attached to the water pipe for the toilet assembly.
However, the sensor device for such conventional automatic flushing systems for a toilet assembly suffer from a number of problems. For example, since the sensor device of such conventional automatic flushing systems are built in a wall or on a water pipe located at the back side of the toilet assembly, the installation cost is high and it is difficult to repair when maintaining the system. Also, since there is no manual system to complement the automatic system, if the sensor device is out of order, the toilet becomes inoperative. In addition, the sensor device of such conventional automatic flushing systems is expensive.
In order to avoid these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,443, issued to the present inventor, was obtained which discloses a toilet assembly having a combined automatic ventilation and flushing system, which comprises a returnable solenoid member, a trap way, a trap way valve member, a multifunctional tube member, and a motion sensor whereby while the user sits on the toilet seat, the objectionable odor is effectively ventilated and when the user stands up, the toilet assembly is automatically flushed. However, this toilet assembly does not achieve a perfect discharge of the flush water and is somewhat complicated in construction.